


The Life of Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra

by omm18



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Doctor Clarke Griffin, F/F, F/M, Soldier Lexa (The 100)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omm18/pseuds/omm18
Summary: What if Prince Charles and Princess Diana had a third child? Growing up Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra was protected as much as possible by her family. They wanted protect her from the media who her brothers blamed for the death of their mother. But at the age of 19 she finally reveals a secret she's been keeping for years. If this secret was ever revealed to the media Lexa would be hounded and followed just as her mother had been. What will happen when the media discover the blonde doctor isn't just the princess's friend.ORLexa is a gay princess who meets and falls in love with medical student Clarke Griffin.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Kate Middleton | Duchess of Cambridge/Prince William of Wales (1982-Present), Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Prince Harry of Wales (1984-Present)/Meghan Markle
Comments: 78
Kudos: 314





	1. Growing up Royal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt of writing about Clexa. I've had this idea for a while and finally started to write and I couldn't stop. I hope you enjoy it.

Princess Alexandra Victoria Elizabeth Mountbatten-Windsor was born on February 5th 1994 in the Lindo Wing of St. Mary’s hospital in London just as her brother William and Harry had been before her. She was named after 2 of the greatest queens Britain had ever seen. The British public and the media lined the streets outside the hospital the get a first glance of the little girl who was third in line to the British throne. She had inherited her father’s dark brown hair and her eyes were a startling green. Her parents took to calling her by the nickname Lexa just like they called her brother Harry even though he was called Henry.

The first few months of Lexa’s life were full of joy. Her mother and father seemed to have fixed the problems between them for the sake of their children. But that joy didn’t last long and soon her parents were separated. In August 1996 the Prince of Wales and his wife Princess Diana officially divorced. They agreed to joint custody of their three children but just over a year after Charles and Dianne divorced, Dianne died in a car accident in Paris. It had shaken Britain to its very core. Lexa was only 3 at the time. Her brothers William and Harry were only 15 and 12 at time.

They had been on holiday without their father in Scotland when it happened. Charles had been the one to explain it to his three children. He waited until morning and he told them together. The boys were older and understood what was going on as their father explained that there was an accident and that mummy had not survived. But little Lexa didn’t, how could she?

While William held Harry, their father took his youngest child into his arms, ‘‘Mummy died sweetheart. She’s with God now. She’s not coming back’’. Lexa had started to cry in her fathers arms. She cried for her mummy. All she wanted was her mum.

On the day of Princess Diana’s funeral thousands lined the streets of London to pay their respects to the woman dubbed the people’s princess. One site that people will never forget about that day is of 3 children walking behind their mothers coffin as it made its way to Westminster Abbey. They will never forget the image of Prince William holding his little sisters hand. They will never forget the bravery of those three children who endured so much heartbreak and anguish in their young lives.

\----------------

In the years that followed her the death of Princess Diana, Lexa grew very close to her father. But she also grew very close to her grandmother and grandfather, the Queen and the Duke of Edinburgh. She attended the best schools in Britain as her brother had before her. Lexa was a quiet clever girl who excelled in school and in sports. Her favourite subjects were history and English. She played field hockey and tennis at school.

But the one thing she loved more than anything was horse riding. She had been taught at the age of four how to ride by her grandfather, Prince Philip. She spent hours riding on the family’s estate in Scotland. She was a talented show jumper and loved cross country courses most of all. Queen Elizabeth watched her granddaughter grow into a smart and beautiful young woman. She had inherited her mother’s beauty.

Lexa was also close to her brothers despite the age gap between them. But she did not spend a lot of time with them in the years after their mothers death because both Harry and William attended the boarding school Eton College. William went on to take his gap year before attending St. Andrews in Scotland while Harry had chosen to spend his gap year in Africa doing charity work before he attended the Royal Military Academy Sandhurst.

Lexa attended boarding school like her brothers. Cheltenham Ladies College was where she met her best friend Anya Woods. During her time at secondary school Lexa represented the school in equestrian events and captained the hockey team during her last year of school. Lexa sat 12 GSCES and took A-Levels in history, English, French. She got an A* in history, an A in English and French and a B in maths. Lexa had achieved the grades she needed to attend university and study history. She had the choice between the University of Cambridge or Imperial College London. But she was torn. She didn’t know if she wanted to join the army or go to university.

So she chose to take a gap year. While her father had let both her brothers take gap years they both had to spend the year doing charity work. She chose to spend six months working with Prince Harry’s charity Sentebale in Africa.

Those six months were very eye opening to Lexa. She witnessed the effects of HIV first-hand.

Lexa returned to the UK for Christmas before taking an unofficial tour of the commonwealth.

Her father had agreed to let her travel for a part of her gap year so she and one of her best friends since childhood Lincoln travelled for three months. They spent a month in Australia, New Zealand and Tasmania before moving on to Japan, then China. They visited the Great Wall of China while there. Lexa and Lincoln spent the final month travelling throughout Europe. They went to Croatia, the Czech Republic , Hungary, Belgium and spent the final week of their trip in Iceland hiking up volcanoes. While travelling Lexa had decided that she wanted to go to university and study history. She could always join the army after she finished university like William had. 

When they got back to the UK Lexa had also decided to tell her family a secret she had been hiding for years. The media had been linking her to different boys for the past 2 or 3 years, Lincoln had been the latest victim of their campaign to find out who Lexa was seeing. Lexa wasn’t straight. She had never had any interest in boys. When all the other girls would giggle and gossip about who the fancied in the dormitories at Cheltenham, she would sit with them and laugh and smile for show. But the truth was Lexa had been crushing on a girl the year ahead of her called Costia and it terrified her. She tried to block it all out. But it didn’t work. Then one day she finally decided enough was enough, it was okay for her to love another woman. There was plenty of people like her in the world. She and Costia had gotten together when she was 16. It had only lasted for a year between them and had ended badly . Costia had gotten tired about how secretive they had to be, so she broke it off. Two months later she was seeing a boy called Tom from the local boys school. Lexa had been heartbroken. She threw herself into studying and sports.

Only 2 of Lexa’s friends had known about Costia, Anya and Lincoln would never tell anyone that she was a lesbian. Even though it had ended badly between the, Lexa knew Costia would never reveal her secret to anyone. None of Lexa’s family knew she was a lesbian and she was terrified of how they might react. She didn’t want to disappoint her family. But she knew if she wanted to be happy she needed to tell them.

She wasn’t prepared to live a life of lies. She wanted what William had with his wife Kate. She wanted a wife and children. She wanted a family. In March 2013, Lexa returned to the UK and went straight to Buckingham Palace. She had decided she would tell her grandmother first. Her grandmother was the closest thing that she had to a mother. It wasn’t a secret that Lexa didn’t like or get on with her stepmother, Camilla.

\-----------------

The Queen had been surprised to see her granddaughter waiting for her in her apartments. Elizabeth knew her granddaughter and could tell that something was bothering her. It was written all over Alexandra’s face. ‘Is everything okay?’ she asked softly.

‘Granny I… I need to tell you something’ Lexa replied managing to meet her grandmothers eyes. She was full of nerves. Her grandmother was the head of the Church of England for god sakes.

‘Alexandra you know you can tell me anything. What’s wrong?’ the Queen asked trying to encourage Lexa to open up.

‘I’m … I’m’ she stammered trying to get the word out. She couldn’t.

Lexa had tears streaming down her cheeks. She was terrified that her grandmother would shout at her, tell her to leave and never come back.

‘Darling look at me. Whatever it is you can tell me’ Elizabeth reassured wiping away the tears on her granddaughters cheeks. Lexa glanced up at her grandmother and finally managed to say the words she had been holding in for so long.

‘Granny, I don’t like boys. I won’t ever like boys. I’m a lesbian’. To say the Queen wasn’t surprised would be a lie. But her reaction also surprised Lexa.

The Queen of England looked at her granddaughter, her beautiful granddaughter who was so full of love and joy despite all the pain she had to endure as a child. Elizabeth tipped her granddaughters chin up until Lexa was looking directly at her.

‘Alexandra, I love you and I want you to know that it’s okay. I love you and I will support you no matter what’.

At that moment Lexa broke down in her grandmothers arms.

In that moment they were not a Queen and a princess, they were a grandmother and granddaughter sharing an extremely personal moment. From that moment on Lexa knew that she would be okay. No matter what she had her families support, their love. That’s all she needed. She knew that once she told the rest of her family that it would be announced to the media.

That she would be followed around and hounded by men with cameras shouting questions at her. Parliament would have questions about any children she would ever have. If her children would be ahead of her cousins in the line of succession. There would be time to deal with those things but for now Lexa was safe from all those prying eyes in the arms of her grandmother.

Prince Philip was the one who found his wife hugging his weeping granddaughter. Over the next few days Lexa told her father. While Charles had been shocked he reassured her that he supported her no matter what. Her brothers were the easiest of her family to tell. She told them together.

Harry just cracked a smile and pulled her into a hug while William pressed a kiss to her hair and told her how proud he was of her. Lexa felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulder.

William and Harry had to endure so much media attention growing up and they didn’t want that for their sister. Now with social media it was so much harder to contain things than it had been when they were growing up.

She told her father that she was going to accept her offer to study history at the University of Cambridge and he had been delighted. He wanted Lexa to experience everything he never got to. To have the chance to make her owns choices, choices that had been made for him when he was her age.

Her royal highness Princess Alexandra Victoria Elizabeth Mountbatten-Windsor was the heart of the royal family. After everything that her brothers had to endure growing up from the media, everyone was determined that she get to live her life without the scrutiny of the media for as long as possible. So it was agreed that an announcement would not be made until after Lexa graduated.

With only a few months left before she was to start university Lexa decided to make the most of her freedom while she could. She finally got the chance to visit Anya who was studying engineering at University College London.

Lexa, Lincoln and his girlfriend Octavia all decided to meet Anya and a few of her close uni friends one night in April 2013.

It was that night that Lexa met Clarke Griffin. That night changed her life forever…


	2. The Soldiers Daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback guys on the first chapter. I'm really motivated to keep writing chapters. You won't be waiting long for chapter 3. Enjoy this chapter until then.

Clarke Griffin was born in Washington DC on October 21st 1994\. Her mother Abby was originally from the US and wanted to have Clarke at home so her mom could be there. Clarke’s mom was a surgeon who had moved to Liverpool in the early 1980’s for her first job after medical school. It was there Abbey met Jake Griffin. A young and handsome engineer in the British Army. They got married three years later and moved to London.

After a few years of trying for a baby and a few deployments later, Abby found out she was pregnant. They both had been delighted. But soon after they found out that Jake was going to be sent to the Falklands on his next deployment two months before Abby was due to give birth. So Abby decided she wanted to return home to the US to have Clarke.

Clarke had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes like her father. Jake didn’t get to meet his little girl in person until she was six months old. Clarke has had dual nationality her whole life. When she was eight months old her parents moved back to London from Washington DC.

From a young age Clarke was very interested in painting and art. From finger painting to sketching, she enjoyed anything that involved drawing or painting and the older she got the better an artist she became.

Another thing Clarke showed an interest in from a young age was becoming a doctor. Whenever anyone asked her what she wanted to do when she grew up she would tell them that she was going to be a doctor like her mom. She would spend hours in the hospital after school on the days her mom was stuck in surgery and her dad was on deployment. St. Mary’s hospital became a second home to her.

\---------------

When Clarke was 13 her dad was deployed to Afghanistan. It wasn’t unusual for Jake to be away for long periods of time. The family had grown used to it.

Jake’s job in the army was to find and dispose of bombs and landmines. He was a dog handler and used his dog Milo to find and diffuse bombs before any troops or civilians stepped on them.

One evening while Clarke and her mother were meeting dinner when someone knocked on the front door. Abbey got up to answer the door while Clarke cleared the dishes from the table. Clarke was washing the dishes when she heard her mom crying. She ran into the front hall and saw her mother leaning against the door frame to stop herself from falling. Abbey was weeping uncontrollably, and Clarke knew why straight away. Two army officers stood in full dress uniforms at her front door. That could only mean one thing, her dad was dead. She felt tears streaming down her face as she went to hug her mother. Clarke was never going to see her father again.

On March 7th 2007 Jake Griffin was laid to rest. From that day on Clarke’s life changed forever. After Jake's death the army retired Milo early and he was allowed to live with the Griffins. The German Shepard has helped Clarke through some very tough nights.

Abby Griffin took a year off work after her husbands death. She had thought about moving back to Washington DC. Right after her husband’s death living in London, in the home they had lived in for 12 years had been too much for her to cope with. But it wasn’t just about her. She had a daughter to think about. A 13-year-old daughter who had just lost her father. Abbey distracted herself by focusing on Clarke. Together they got through it.

But as the years went by and Clarke got older they grew further apart. The thing that really put a strain on their relationship was when Abby moved on and began to date a man called Marcus Kane. While Kane had always been kind and polite to Clarke she couldn’t understand how her mother could’ve moved on from her dad. 

After her dad died Clarke became quieter, less bubbly and outgoing for a while. Until she met Raven Reyes. Raven had just moved to the UK from the US and had struck up a conversation with Clarke on the first day of the school year. They had been inseparable ever since. Raven helped to bring out a side of Clarke she had lost when her dad died. Their group grew over the years. Wells, Monty and Jasper became her closest friends.

Finn Collins was the first boy Clarke ever kissed. He was the captain of the school’s football team and had blue eyes that girls got lost in. He was kind and cheesy and Clarke thought she was in love. They started dating when Clarke was 15 after the end of year formal. By Christmas that year Finn and Clarke had broken up. Apparently he didn’t want to be tied down. Clarke was 17 when she realised she might like girls to. She had started to notice that there was some very attractive girls at school.

Niylah was the first girl she ever kissed during a game of spin the bottle at one of Jasper's summer house parties. They slept together a few times after that, but it fizzled out by the end of the summer. Clarke knew for sure that she liked both boys and girls romantically. She wasn’t big on labels but if anyone asked she would tell them she was bisexual. Her friends were cool about it. None of them gave a toss who she liked as long as they were good to her.

\----------------

When she was 17 she told her mom she wanted to study medicine. Abby wasn’t surprised and she supported Clarke's decision. Clarke achieved the grades she needed to in A- Levels to be offered a place to study medicine in University College London. It would take Clarke six years to become a doctor but to her it was worth it. Raven also was going to be attending UCL to study chemical engineering.

Raven and Clarke decided to move out of home and into first year halls of residence like any other first year. It was at University College London that they met Anya Woods. She was the daughter of a wealthy Australian businessman but had been raised in the UK most of her life. She had attended one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Cheltenham Ladies College. Even the princess had gone there.

Anya was studying engineering like Raven but had to take chemistry for her degree, that’s where she met Clarke. Anya became close friends with both Clarke and Raven. She introduced them to Bellamy Blake, the son of a Lord who was a second-year law student at UCL.

One small detail Anya hadn’t mentioned to Clarke or Raven is that she happened to be very close friends with the Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra.

So one night when they went out in London to meet some of Anya’s childhood friends, they were very surprised when they saw that one of those childhood friends was in fact the princess.

That night changed Clarke Griffin’s life forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry Clarke and Lexa meet in the next chapter.


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile since the last update. I'm done with college for the year so you guys can expect more regular updates. I plan to try and update every week at least, maybe twice a week if I'm in the writing mood. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

It was a Thursday night in early April. Thursday nights were one of the nights students at UCL went out drinking and to the night clubs in central London. Clarke and Raven had agreed to go out with Anya that night. 

This was going to be one of their last nights of freedom before they would be locked in the library studying for the end of year exams in May. 

Anya had told them the day before she was meeting some of her childhood friends for a few drinks and she wanted the girls to meet them. 

They were going to a bar in South London. It was more exclusive that the usual places Clarke and her friends would go on a night out. Clarke guessed that Anya’s friends came from wealthy backgrounds like her friend did. 

After waiting in the line for 15 minutes they finally got into the bar. Anya had a word with one of the bouncers at the door who seemed to recognise her, and he glanced over at Clarke and Raven. After a moment he nodded and gestured upstairs to Anya. What Clarke didn’t notice was this ‘bouncer’ was dressed in a suit unlike the bouncer on the other side of the door. Later she would learn he was a member of Lexa’s private security detail.

Entering the bar it was clear the downstairs part was more of a night club. There was a packed dancefloor with a DJ playing in the centre of the room. Booths were tucked into the walls of the nightclub with a bar in the far corner of the room. The girls headed upstairs, Anya telling them that her friends were already waiting for them up there. 

As they reached the top of the stairs Anya turned to Clarke and Raven ‘Before you meet my friends there’s something I need to tell you. One of my friends is very well known, like everyone in the country knows who she is. We’ve known each other since we were kids. So when you see her just don’t freak out, okay?’ Anya pleaded.

The fact that Anya was friends with a celebrity didn’t surprise Clarke, she just wished Anya had told them who they were meant to be meeting. 

Clarke just nodded. ‘Who have you been hiding from us, Anya?’ Raven asked with a smirk. Raven was the kind of person who would say anything to anyone.

She wasn’t intimidated by Anya being friends with someone famous. Clarke could see the relief on Anya’s face when they promised not to act weird when they meet this famous friend of hers.

‘Anya’ someone called from behind them. From the stairs they saw a tall tan guy calling to Anya from the bar. Anya smiled and said, ‘that’s Lincoln’. Sharing a look with Raven they followed Anya over to her friend. 

They stopped at the bar and Lincoln pulled Anya into a quick hug before turning to Clarke and Raven with a broad smile. ‘ Hey, I’m Lincoln, you must be Clarke and Raven’.  
‘Yeah I’m Clarke and this one is Raven. It’s really nice to meet you’ Clarke said shaking his hand. 

Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous to meet Anya’s friends. But Lincoln seemed really friendly, she just hoped the rest of them were just as welcoming.

‘I was just getting the girls drinks. What do you guys want, it’s my round?’ Lincoln asked, turning to gesture for the bartender so he could order their drinks. 

‘A vodka and coke for me’ answered Raven.

‘The usual for you An’ Lincoln asked Anya. She nodded and turned to Clarke. ‘ Do you want water or coke?’ Clarke was grateful for Anya. Not wanting to seem rude for not accepting Lincoln’s offer but she always dreaded having to explain to people that she didn’t drink alcohol. 

‘I’ll have a water, thanks’.

Lincoln nodded and turned back to the bar to give the bartender their orders. ‘

So you guys are on the same course as Anya’ Lincoln asked as they waited for their drinks. Raven nodded ‘ yeah I’m studying chemical engineering, but Clarke is doing medicine. We all have classes together though’. 

‘Oh that’s cool’ he said.

‘What about you Lincoln. Are you at uni?’ she asked. 

‘Nah, I took a gap year. I wasn’t really sure what I wanted to do. I got accepted to Sandhurst, so I’ll be heading there in September’ he explained as the bartender came back with their drinks. 

Knowing Clarke hated discussing the army Raven took over the conversation with Lincoln from there. Anya handed Clarke her water ‘let’s go join the others’ she said. The three of them followed Lincoln to the very back table, tucked into the corner of the room. When Clarke saw who was sitting in the booth she immediately understood why Anya had warned her and Raven. 

Clarke and Raven looked at Anya, who was laughing as she saw the surprise on their faces. She shrugged and gestured for them to follow her and Lincoln and sit down. Anya had to give her friends credit. They had managed to hide most of their surprise.

Sitting in the booth drinking a bottle of beer was Princess Alexandra of Great Britain. 

\-------------------------

Lexa had been chatting to Octavia waiting for Lincoln to return with their drinks and for Anya to arrive with her uni friends.

Taking a drink of her beer she noticed Lincoln coming back to the table and nudged Octavia with her elbow. Her friend looked at her boyfriend with a grin and who could blame her. Following behind Lincoln was Anya and two girls she didn’t recognise. 

The first had long dark hair and brown eyes. Her skin was tan like Lincoln’s, the girl was attractive but not as attractive as the blonde she as walking beside. The blonde-haired girl had her hair pulled up into messy ponytail and wore a red jumpsuit, she was beautiful. But the one thing that really caught Lexa’s attention was her eyes. They were a startling blue. 

Octavia noticed Lexa admiring Anya’s friends and nudged her which brought Lexa out her haze. She didn’t want to be caught ogling Anya’s friends. 

It was clear Anya hadn’t told her friends that they would be meeting Lexa because she saw the clear shock on both girls faces. She had to give them credit because after Anya gave them a look they hid their surprise well. 

Lincoln set their drinks down on the table and sat next to Octavia draping an arm around her shoulders. Anya sat next to Lexa while her friends sat across from them.

‘Hey, I’m Octavia’ Octavia introduced herself to Clarke and Raven. 

‘I’m Raven and this is Clarke’ the girl with the darker hair said gesturing towards her blonde friend.

‘I’m Lexa’.

‘Nice to meet you both’ Clarke replied with a smile, taking a gulp of her water unsure what to make of the Princess of Britain telling them to call her Lexa. 

‘Now that’s out of the way. How’ve you been? How was travelling? I haven’t seen you both in months’ Anya asked excitedly. 

Lexa grinned at her best friend and regaled the table with stories of her and Lincoln’s travels over the past few months. Soon everyone was laughing away at the princess’s stories, Clarke and Raven got over who they were drinking with and started asking Lexa and Lincoln questions about their time spent travelling Asia and Europe.

‘What about you guys. Any wild stories from uni?’ Lincoln asked.

‘A few. Usually us drinking too much and doing stupid shit and regretting it the next morning’ Raven explained. 

‘Clarke nearly ended up in the Tames during freshers week’ Anya told the table. Clarke playfully swatted at Anya. ‘I was drunk and wasn’t looking where I was going, It could’ve happened to anyone’.

‘So how did Anya become best friends with a princess’ Raven asked Lexa. 

‘We met the first day of secondary school. Been friends ever since, unfortunately’ Lexa answered. 

‘Worst six years of my life’ Anya teased.

Lexa, Raven and Anya fell into a conversation about the boarding school the girls attended. Clarke grinned as her best friend asked the princess things she shouldn't be.

Clarke found herself talking to Lincoln and his girlfriend Octavia. Octavia was a year younger than the group and still in her final year of school. She planned to study business at uni. She wanted to attend the University of Reading to be closer to Lincoln when he began his training in September. The couple and Clarke spent well over a half an hour talking when Raven pulled Clarke out her seat. 

‘Time to dance, Griff’.

‘Lead the way Reyes’ she told her crazy best friend. She let her drag her downstairs towards the packed dance floor.

She saw Lincoln and Octavia trailing behind them leaving Lexa and Anya at the booth.

\----------------------------

‘So what do you think of them’ Anya asked Lexa as her college friends headed for the dance floor. 

She had been nervous to introduce Lexa to Clarke and Raven. But she trusted that her friends weren’t the type to go and tell everyone that they had spent a night drinking with the princess of Britain.

‘I like them’ Lexa reassured her best friend. 

‘So how has it been since you told your family?’ Anya prodded. Lexa had admitted over their last phone call that she had finally told her family, even her grandparents that she was a lesbian. From what she had told Anya it seemed like her family had taken it well, even the Queen. She knew how much it had been weighing on Lexa all these years.

‘It’s um… interesting. I don’t know really. Dad told me he supported me no matter what. I think that Camila isn’t trilled. Dad told her. She wasn’t pleased I didn’t tell her with dad. Will and Harry took it really well. Granny has been the biggest surprise’ Lexa confessed.

‘I thought she would tell me to get out. Disown me or something. But she did the exact opposite. She told me she loved me no matter what. That it didn’t change a thing. I wasn’t expecting that. Grandad is still wrapping his head around it. But he told me the same thing as Granny’.

‘So what you’re saying is that the Queen of Britain supports the gays’ Anya joked. ‘Seriously though, Lex it’s great that you told them’ Anya said gripping her hand.

‘It just feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I thought I’d have to stay in the closet my whole life’.

Lexa and Anya caught up on other things going on in each other’s lives as well. Lexa finally told Anya she would be attending Cambridge in September to study history. Anya told Lexa about the guy she was sort of seeing. Then it came to the topic of Lexa’s love life.

‘So did you meet any girls while you were travelling?’

‘Nah, I wasn’t looking to meet anyone’ Lexa said taking a swig of her beer. 

Anya had caught her best friend staring at Clarke earlier when the blonde had been talking to Octavia and Lincoln. ‘You know Clarke’s bisexual’ she decided to test the waters.

Lexa’s head jerked up at that.

‘Really?’ she asked hopefully.

‘Yep, I’ve seen her hook up with a few girls on nights out’ Anya smirked smugly. Lexa was definitely interested in her blonde friend.

‘Is she umm… is Clarke single’ Lexa asked.

‘Why don’t you ask her yourself’ Anya grinned standing up. ‘I’m going to the bathroom and to get another drink. Do you want one?’

‘Yeah just another beer please’ Lexa asked.

While she waited for Anya to return she messed around on her phone. 

‘Not a fan of dancing’ a someone asked causing Lexa to look up from her phone. Standing at the table was Clarke.

‘Uh… it’s just not really my thing’ Lexa answered.

‘That’s a shame’ Clarke said sitting down opposite the princess.

‘Are you having a good time?’ Lexa asked the blonde.

‘Yeah, it’s been nice to meet Anya’s other friends’ Clarke smiled.

‘Let me guess, she didn’t tell you she was friends with me’.

‘It didn’t come up. We just got warned when we got here she was friends with a well-known person and that they’d be here tonight’ Clarke explained to Lexa.

‘Don’t blame her. It’s my fault really’ Lexa admitted. ‘I get it, you’ve got to be careful of who you are friends with’ Clarke told her, understanding why Anya had never mentioned she was best friends with the princess of the country.

‘So what’s the verdict. Are Raven and I worthy of your company’ Clarke asked playfully.

‘Oh definitely’ Lexa grinned finishing her bottle of beer. 

‘I didn’t get much of a chance to talk to you earlier. Tell me about yourself’ Lexa wanted to know more about the beautiful blonde. 

Clarke told her that she was studying medicine. That she loved art and had a pet German Shepard called Milo. She told her about how she met Anya. They got lost in conversation, Lexa found herself revealing things about herself to Clarke. She told Clarke she was going to be attending Cambridge to study history. She told her about summer plans to spend as much time with her families horses as possible. She asked Clarke about her friends and family. 

‘Mom’s a surgeon at St. Mary’s, dad was in the army’ Clarke said softly looking down at the table. Lexa understood what Clarke was saying and she felt terrible for asking. Clarke’s dad was dead. 

‘I get it you know. My mom died to’ Lexa took her hand trying to comfort the blonde.

‘Sorry, it’s been a long time but it’s still hard sometimes’ Clarke told Lexa.

‘Hey, don’t worry about it. I get it’ Lexa reassured her squeezing her hand. Clarke used her other hand to wipe away tears. 

‘Can I… do you mind if I give you a hug’ she asked Clarke shyly. 

Clarke was surprised but nodded. Lexa stood up and sat down beside Clarke on the other side of the booth wrapping her arms around the blonde. Clarke let the princess hold her. It was nice and what they both needed. Lexa didn’t talk about her mom a lot. There was still a lot of hurt about her mother’s death in family, especially between her and her stepmom.

‘You can talk about him, if you want’ Lexa said releasing Clarke. Clarke pushed herself off the brunette and sat up. She waited for Lexa to remove her arm. But she didn’t she kept one arm wrapped around Clarke’s shoulder.

‘Dad was on tour in Afghanistan when I was 13. I was used to him being away by then and just expected him to come back like he always had. But one day someone knocked on our door and told us that he died over there. He was dog handler; a bomb went off. They told us it killed him instantly’ Clarke sniffled. 

‘I’m sorry’ Lexa said pulling the blonde back into her side.

Clarke didn’t say anything and just nodded. Lexa got it, sometimes you just needed to know someone was there for you. The two sat in silence for a while. Lexa unconsciously rubbing Clarke’s arm to comfort the blonde. 

‘Sorry about that’ Clarke said after a while. 

‘Please don’t be. We all need a minute sometimes’ Lexa told her reassuringly. 

‘Well thank you then for giving me that minute’ Clarke turned to face the princess.

Lexa smiled down at the blonde and said, ‘No problem’.

Lexa found herself glancing down at Clarke’s lips. She wasn’t sure moved in first but she didn’t care as she kissed the blonde. It was a short but sweet kiss

.  
‘That was…’ Clarke trailed off. She was a bit lost for words after kissing Lexa. The princess of the country who everyone, including her had thought was straight until now. 

‘It was nice’ Lexa admitted resting her forehead against Clarke’s. Lexa desperately wanted to kiss her again. So she did. 

Eventually they broke apart. ‘So your um.. ‘ Clarke asked Lexa.

‘Yeah I am’ Lexa admitted proudly.

‘This is not how I was expecting my night to go’ Clarke mumbled shyly. Lexa found it adorable. 

‘Me either, but I’m really glad it did’ Lexa said shyly.

‘Me too’.

‘Can I see you again. Like soon, maybe this weekend’ Lexa asked nervously.

A smile broke out on the blondes face as she ran a hand over Lexa’s cheek. ‘I'd love that’.

They exchanged numbers and spent the next few minutes chatting away to each other lost in their own little world. Anya, Raven, Lincoln and Octavia found them a few minutes later. They all noticed Lexa’s arm wrapped around Clarke but said nothing about, just smiled knowingly at the pair. But Anya had a shit eating grin on her face. Lexa realised she had never come back with her drink.

Soon everyone decided they should head home. It was 2 am and the girls had lectures the next morning. Lexa had to meet her dad for a charity event. 

Before she left with Lincoln and Anya Lexa pulled Clarke to the side and said, ‘I’ll call you tomorrow’. The blonde nodded and watched the princess get into an unmarked Range Rover. Lexa hadn’t touched her since they left the upstairs area of the club. Clarke got it; Lexa wasn’t out publicly.

She hadn’t released it when they had arrived at the club, but they only other people who had been sitting upstairs in the club had been Lexa’s security detail. The floor had been cordoned off for Lexa and her friends.

As Clarke lay in bed a few hours later she wandered what the hell she got herself into. But then she received a text.

I had a g8t nite. I’ll call u tomorrow, Lexa xo.

That text calmed Clarke nerves. She realized she wanted to see what this could turn into. Lexa had seemed so normal and kind. Not like what Clarke expected at all. This weekend couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The First Date

Lexa and Clarke’s first date happens the Saturday after they met. It wasn’t your typical first date because Lexa wasn’t your typical person. She really didn’t want to spend her time with Clarke followed around by cameras. So she choose an activity that guaranteed them privacy. She took the blonde kayaking on the River Thames. 

It was sunny but chilly Spring morning in London. Lexa had met Clarke outside her halls of residence. The blonde smiles when she sees Lexa walking towards her. She’s unsure if she should touch Lexa public, considering she’s not out pubic ally. But Lexa answers that question for her.

‘Hey’ Lexa grins at Clarke. Before Clarke can respond Lexa leans down and plants a quick peck on the blondes lips. 

‘Hi’ Clarke's smiles shyly when they break the kiss. 

Lexa intertwines their fingers and says, ‘let’s get going’.

‘Are you going to tell me where we’re going?’ questioned Clarke. 

‘It’s a surprise’ Lexa tells her. 

Clarke hadn’t noticed that they were being followed by three rather large men. Each of them wore an earpiece, she recognised one of the, from the club on Thursday. Lexa noticed the blonde looking at her security detail and sighed. ‘I’m sorry. I can’t get anywhere in public without them Clarke’ she explained. 

‘Hey, no don’t worry about it. I get that they’ve to be with you. There just really huge men. Like seriously where do you find men that large?’ Clarke laughed lightening the mood. 

Lexa was relieved that the blonde didn’t mind her security detail being with them. She had asked them to stay as far back as possible to let her and Clarke have as much privacy as possible. 

Soon they reached the kayaking place on the banks of the river Thames. The look on Clarke’s face was hilarious when she realised what they would be doing. 

‘I’m just warning you now, I have no upper body strength whatsoever’ Clarke told Lexa as they put on their life jackets. Lexa couldn’t help herself and leaned over to kiss Clarke on the cheek. She was adorable.

‘Don’t worry, I can paddle if you get tired’ Lexa promised. 

The kayaking place was usually packed with tourists on a Saturday morning but today it was only Lexa, Clarke and Lexa’s security detail at the place. For Lexa’s privacy and security the place had to rented out for the day. 

After a listening to a few safety procedures and instructions from a rather nervous looking instructor the pair finally set off on the River Thames. Lexa and Clarke shared one kayak while two Lexa’s security detail shared one. The only other person present with the group was the instructor who led the little group towards Big Ben. Lexa looked unrecognisable with a red helmet and yellow life jacket on. There was little chance they would be spotted. 

They had a great time. While Clarke usually didn’t like exercise of any kind she really enjoyed kayaking the Thames. She had grown up in London and thought she knew the city pretty well but seeing it from the river gave her a whole new perspective on the city. They chatted about everything and anything. It was a fun and easy. The spent two hours kayaking on the River Thames before heading towards central London where they stopped to get some lunch. No one paid attention to two teenage girls lost in conversation. Lexa had put on a baseball cap and sunglasses once they finished kayaking just to be safe. 

As they are walking back to Clarke’s hall of residence Lexa asks when she can see her again. ‘I have exams in a few weeks so I’ll spending a lot of time studying but if you want to meet for dinner or something one-night next week that could work’ Clarke suggested. She wanted to see Lexa again soon, but she knew she needed to do well in her exams.  
‘How about dinner on Wednesday?’ Lexa asks hopefully.

‘That should work for me’ Clarke turned to face the princess. 

‘Good because I want to keep seeing you’ Lexa admitted shyly. 

Clarke couldn’t help herself and kissed the brunette. ‘ I want to see where this goes’ Clarke told her between kisses. She felt Lexa grin against her lips.

‘Your highness, I’m sorry for interrupting but I don’t think it would be wise to go to the universities halls of residence. There is a high possibility you will be spotted’ the head of Lexa’s security detail Max advised. Lexa sighed but nodded. She didn’t want this date to end. 

‘I’m sor-‘ she began to say to Clarke but was cut with a kiss. 

‘There’s nothing to be sorry for’ Clarke promised her. Lexa pulled the blonde into a hug, burying her head into her neck. The two said goodbye and Lexa promised to call Clarke the next day. 

Clarke hadn’t been sure what she was doing when she agreed to go out with Lexa. She thought she was crazy to be going out with a princess. Why would Lexa even want to go out with someone like Clarke. Someone so common. But their first date had changed Clarke’s mindset. Maybe she was crazy to like Lexa. To start a relationship with her. But she wanted to see where this could lead. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks they continue to meet up when they could. Clarke was focused on studying for exams and Lexa respected that. They met up for dinner or lunch a few times a week. Sometimes Anya and Raven joined them to take a break from studying. Lexa sent Clarke flowers the day before her exams started to wish her good luck.  
Lexa wasn’t what Clarke was expecting at all. Clarke expected her to be quiet and reserved but with her friends and with Clarke she was the complete opposite. She was confident and sassy and had a sarcastic sense of humour. Lexa was also very affectionate, something that Clarke loved about her. 

Lexa planned to wait until after Clarke was finished her exams to ask her to be officially to be her girlfriend. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t nervous. Even though everything had been going great with Clarke she was worried that Clarke wouldn’t want to be her girlfriend because of everything that came with it. Until Lexa decided to come out publicly they would have to private about their relationship. They couldn’t be affectionate in public. They wouldn’t be a normal couple. Lexa had thought about asking William about how he coped with it when he and Kate had first gotten together. They had been around Lexa’s age when they had met in college. Lexa knew that when the media found out they were together that it had been hard for them. Kate had been followed by paparazzi. Eventually William and she broke up because it had gotten so bad. While they were together now they had to got through a lot to be together. Lexa didn’t want that for Clarke. It was worse now with social media. If someone spotted them together and took a picture it would be all over the internet within hours. Lexa understood if Clarke didn’t want that kind of life. Who would want that kind of a life. This was one of the things Lexa hated about her life. Every single thing she and her family did was scrutinised. 

The day that Clarke, Raven and Anya finished their exams they all went out to celebrate. Lexa joined them. Octavia, Lincoln and Octavia’s older brother Bellamy who was also a student at UCL joined them. They went to the same club that Clarke and Lexa had met at. It was a more exclusive club; it meant more privacy and it was more secure for Lexa’s security detail. 

They all sat around a booth tucked into one of the corners, everyone was having a great time. 

‘I’m going to get drinks, who wants one’ Bellamy asked getting up from his seat. Everyone offered up their choice of drink except for Clarke. 

‘Do you want anything Clarke?’ Bellamy asked. 

‘Uh just a water please’ Clarke answered with a smile. 

No one else noticed that Clarke was a bit uncomfortable, but Lexa did. ‘What’s wrong’ she asked softly. Clarke fiddled with the hem of her shirt and replied, ‘nothing Lex, I don’t drink that’s all’. 

Lexa could tell there was more to it than that, but she left it alone not wanting to push Clarke. She wrapped her arm around the blonde, tucking her into her side and placed a kiss to her head. Clarke was quiet for a while. Lexa respected that she didn’t want to talk about it, Clarke would talk to her if she wanted to. 

Raven watched her friend and the princess. The sight of the two of them made her smile. Lexa was good for Clarke. She hadn’t seen her best friend so happy in a long time. Lexa also had spent time to get to know Raven. Plus Anya had nothing but good things to say about Lexa.

Bellamy returned with everyone’s drinks. Everyone was having a great night, most of them relieved to be finished with exams. Everyone was looking forward to the summer. Octavia and Lincoln were going travelling before Lincoln started his training with the army and before Octavia started uni. Raven was staying in London to do internship but planned to visit her grandparents in the United States. Bellamy was going to spending the summer working on his and Octavia’s family stud farm. Anya was heading to Australia where her father was originally from to spend time with her family. Clarke’s plan was to work as a medical assistant for the summer at the hospital her mother worked at. Raven and Clarke and a few friends from secondary school had booked a trip to Spain in late July. 

‘What are your plans for the summer Lex?’ Bellamy asked his old friend after Clarke, Raven and Anya had gone off to dance. 

‘I’m spending a few weeks at Balmoral with granny and have a bit of charity work to do’ she told him taking a swig of her beer. 

‘So you’ll be in London for the summer?’ he pressed.

‘Looks like it’ she grinned looking over at Clarke.

‘How’s that going?’ he asked following her gaze to the blonde. The Blake's had run in the same social circles as the royal family for years. Bellamy and Octavia’s father sold the royal family most of their horses. Bellamy and Lexa had become friends when they were children due to them both playing polo.

‘It’s great Bell, she’s great’ Lexa smiled. 

‘I’m happy for you Lex, you deserve it’ Bellamy told his friend. It hadn’t been a surprise when Lexa came out to all of her close friends. She had never once mentioned anyone guys she liked while they were growing up. Bellamy was one of Lexa’s few close friends. Most of them had been her friends from childhood. Anytime she was spotted with him or Lincoln the media always painted her as being with either of them. But they all knew that was far from the truth. 

‘We’re having a party at the farm for Lincoln before he leaves for Sandhurst. Octavia wanted to do a big send off for him. Our parents will be gone. It’ll just the usual crowd. Bring Clarke’.

‘I will Bell, thanks’.

It was incredibly hard to breach the close circle of friends of the youngest royal. Anyone that would be attending that party would be people Lexa knew she could trust. Lexa wanted to be able to introduce her other friends to Clarke. She wanted to be able to call her, her girlfriend. 

Her plan was to ask Clarke tonight to be her girlfriend. She just hadn’t found the right moment yet. She promised herself before the end of the night she would ask Clarke.  
As the night wore on Lexa found herself roped into dancing with her friends. She normally hated dancing but tonight she didn’t mind it, Clarke had a lot to do with that. She couldn’t kiss her in front of everyone on the dance floor, so Lexa pulled Clarke into a dark corner of the club, pressing the blonde up against the wall and kissed her. Lexa broke the kiss and finally breathed out ‘be my girlfriend?’ to Clarke. 

The blonde needed a second to catch her breathe. She didn’t say anything but just nodded at the Lexa and pulled her in for another kiss. Lexa doesn’t know how long they spent making out in the corner of the room, but she knew she didn’t want to leave Clarke for the night. Clarke must have been thinking the same thing because when they finally broke apart she asked, ‘will you come home with me tonight?’. 

Lexa grinned at her and nodded. They returned to their group of friends and were teased endlessly until everyone decided to leave. Lexa knew it was a risk to head back to Clarke’s hall of residence, but she didn’t care. She let Max know that she going with Clarke and her friends back to UCL. He just sighed and nodded. 

The group stumbled back to UCL in the early hours of the morning. Lexa kept her head down whenever they passed someone, trying to go unnoticed. Finally they made it back to Clarke’s hall of residence. Raven and Clarke’s rooms were opposite each other and the fourth floor. Raven said goodnight to the couple before closing her door. 

Clarke unlocked her room and pulled Lexa inside. Lexa surveyed the room. There was a twin bed pushed into the corner, a desk and a chair and a wardrobe. The bare minimum really. The walls were covered in art. Lexa inspected the drawings; they were brilliant. ‘Did you draw these, Clarke?’ she asked her girlfriend. Clarke had never mentioned being into art before.

‘Yeah, I draw sometimes when I’m stressed’ the blonde explained. 

‘There are beautiful’ Lexa told her.

Clarke was the type of person who didn’t know how to take praise. She stood in the middle of her room fidgeting with her sleeves unsure of what to say. Lexa planned to change that. She wanted Clarke to know just how special and talented she was. 

Lexa approached the blonde and wrapped her arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace. Clarke wrapped her arms Lexa and buried her head in the princess’s neck. 

‘You make me so happy’ Lexa whispered into her ear. 

Clarke looked up and met her girlfriend’s gaze and kissed her. Intensely. Soon their hands were roaming each other’s bodies, Lexa managed to break away from the blonde before they went any further. 

‘Are you sure?’ she asked Clarke. 

‘Yeah, I am Lex’ Clarke breathed out before pulling the brunette back into a searing kiss. She pushed the princess back onto the bed and straddled her hips. 

\-----------------------------------------------

Later they lay there talking in the dark for hours. Lexa found out that Clarke was born in the US, Lexa told Clarke about her own family. Clarke confessed she had been quiet in the club earlier because she hated talking about drinking or alcohol. Her mom had turned to drinking to cope when Jake died. She was sober now but Clarke had refused to touch alcohol after seeing the effect it could have on someone's life. Lexa told Clarke about the strained relationship between that her and her stepmother. They had never been close. That when she recently came out to her entire family her stepmother had not taken it well. Lexa had't told her in person, her dad had relayed the information. While Clarke didn't know how it felt to have a step parent she did know what it felt like to watch her mom move on. Abby was dating an old family friend Marcus Kane, and while Clarke liked Marcus she couldn't understand how her mom had moved on. Lexa realised that with Clarke she finally had someone she could talk to about these feelings. 

‘Lex?’ Clarke said.

‘Yeah’ the princess asked looking down at the blonde in her arms. 

‘I like you, a lot. But I need to tell you this’ the blonde admitted.

The brunette perked up at Clarke’s confession. ‘I want to make this work. But I’m scared’. 

This is what Lexa had been afraid of. That Clarke would get cold feet. The blonde turned in her arm to face her. 

‘I can’t promise you that this won’t be hard Clarke. It will be. My life isn’t my own. It’s the people of Britain’s. I belong to them. I have duty to them. I have to be Princess Alexandra for them, all the time. I can never slip up’ Lexa admitted bitterly. 

‘But with you I’m Lexa. I’m the real me. You get to see what’s under the mask we royals all hide behind. I get it if you want to walk away. I don’t know why anyone would chose to be apart of this life to be honest with you. I like you a lot, really like you and I want to see what we could be. I’m asking for you to give me a chance to prove to you how good we could be’.

In that moment Clarke understood Lexa as a person. This was the venerable side of Lexa that no one would but her close family and friends would ever get to see. Lexa had chosen to let Clarke in despite knowing it could blow up in her face. Looking into those green eyes Clarke knew she was a goner for the princess. 

She brushed her palm on Lexa’s cheek ‘I’m sorry about having doubts, Lex. But I’m all in. Just be patient with me’.

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke and pulled her back into her arms. Soon they fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i'm sorry for not updating like i said would. i've been dealing with some stuff lately and haven't been able to write honestly. i'm feeling a lot better but i still struggle at times. so in saying that i won't be posting with a schedule all i can promise is that i will try to update as frequently as i can. 
> 
> also i 'd like to address one thing about the story. i think some people may find that lexa and clarkes relationship is moving fast and that is kind of my intention. i want it to feel like a first love kind of relationship, really intense. the plan is they get older their relationship will mature. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed the chapter,thanks as always for reading it.


	5. The College Years

Lexa and Clarke had been together for nearly two months when her family finally found out she was in a relationship. She hadn’t planned on telling them yet, she wanted to wait longer. Her relationship with Clarke was still very new and they were still getting to know each other. She didn’t want to add the pressure that came with her family on Clarke. 

Harry was the one who found out first. It had been an accident. Lexa was talking to Clarke on the phone one evening as she headed to meet her family for dinner. Harry had overheard saying ‘bye babe’ to Clarke. He then waited until her entire family was sitting at the dinner table to tease about it.

‘Who were you talking to on the phone?’ he questioned his younger sister.

Lexa looked up surprised at her brothers question. ‘Who were you calling babe, Lex’ he teased. 

Her cheeks reddened; she wasn’t sure what to say. This caught her father’s attention.

‘Are you seeing someone, sweetheart?’ he asked softly. Charles knew he needed to broach this subject carefully. Lexa had only told her family she was a lesbian a few months back and the family hadn’t really talked about it since. He wanted youngest child to feel comfortable talking about things like this, he didn’t want her to bottle things up like she tended to do.

‘Uh yeah I am’ she admitted quietly not meeting her father’s gaze. 

Beside him Charles heard his wife muttering under her breathe. Camilla and Alexandra had always had very strained relationship. Lexa hadn’t told his wife that she was a lesbian, he suspected she hadn’t felt comfortable enough to do so and he hated it. He wanted his daughter to get along with Camilla. Camilla hadn’t been pleased when he told her the news about his youngest child. She had said it was an attempt to gain the family’s attention. They had fought about it and it was still a contentious issue between them. Charles was surprised when Lexa came out. His daughter had been so frightened to tell him, and he hated that. He didn’t care who she loved, he just wanted her and all of his children to be happy. They had endured so much during their childhoods. They deserved all the happiness they could get. He had made his wife promise not to say anything to Lexa about not telling her in person. It wasn’t about her it was about Alexandra. 

‘That’s wonderful darling’ Charles told her with a smile. 

‘What’s wonderful Charles’ his mother asked as she took a seat at the head of the table. 

Lexa looked at her grandmother and knew that there was going back. ‘I’m seeing someone, granny’.

‘That’s nice, dear. Is it anyone we would know?’ the queen asked as she tucked into her dinner. Lexa was a bit surprised with how causal her grandmother had been about her confession. 

‘Um… no she’s a university friend of Anya’s’. The royal family were all well acquainted with Lexa’s best friend. 

The Queen knew that meant that this girl her granddaughter was seeing was not a part of the usual royal social circles. Despite popular belief, Elizabeth would’ve preferred it if all her children and grandchildren dated and married people who were strangers to royal social circles. Her children’s failed marriages had all been to people who socialised regularly with the royal family. She thought the best thing that had ever happened to William was that he had met Katherine. Her granddaughter in law came from a middle-class family. She was intelligent and kept her grandson grounded. Unfortunately Harry hadn’t met any such women yet. To hear that Lexa was seeing someone outside of her normal social circles was music to the Queen’s ears.

‘So she’s studying at UCL’ Harry questioned Lexa. 

‘Yeah, her name is Clarke. She’s studying medicine’ Lexa told her family with a grin. 

‘I guess we know why you chose to stick around London instead of heading up to Scotland early’ Harry teased. 

Lexa usually spent her summers at Balmoral, she spent her days working in the stables and riding her families horses. She was originally meant to spend June and July in Scotland, but her plans changed when she and Clarke became official. Lexa would be spending three weeks in with her grandmother in Scotland in July instead.

‘Why don’t know you invite to Balmoral for a week’ Elizabeth suggested.

‘What’ Lexa squeaked out.

‘Invite her to Scotland so we can meet her’ her grandmother told her. Lexa thought her granny was joking. 

‘Granny, we just started dating. I can’t just ask Clarke to come and meet you’.

‘Darling I didn’t say she had to come, just ask her. If she doesn’t want that’s understandable’ the queen reassured her panicked granddaughter. Lexa just nodded wordlessly.

A few days later Lexa lay in Clarke’s childhood bed debating weather to ask her girlfriend to come to Scotland with her. 

‘What’s wrong?’ Clarke asked her unusually quiet girlfriend. 

‘So I told my family about us’ Lexa admitted.

Clarke nodded slowly; she could tell that wasn’t the full story.

‘And well granny got it into her head that I should invite you to Scotland, to uh meet her’ Lexa said nervously. 

‘Your granny, as in the Queen’ Clarke said. This was not how she expected their night to go.

‘That’s the one’ Lexa confirmed.

Clarke just stared at the princess. She didn’t know how to respond. 

‘Look, if you don’t want to come or can’t I completely understand. I don’t expect you to this early on in our relationship’ Lexa reassured Clarke. The blonde thought about it for a minute. 

Lexa had been patient with her since they started dating, she had stuck around London to spend time with Clarke. She had been letting Clarke take the led, making sure she was comfortable. While meeting the Queen seemed daunting and overwhelming, this was something she could do for Lexa, to show her just how much she liked her. This was her first chance to prove that she was all in. 

‘I’ll go’ Clarke said.

‘Are you sure because I don’t want you to feel pressured into coming’ Lexa asked.

Clarke nodded and pressed pecked her girlfriend on the lips. ‘I want to Lex, I can’t promise I won’t be nervous, but I want to meet the que... I mean your grandmother’ the blond promised. 

Lexa smiled down at the blonde. Clarke made her insanely happy. She couldn’t wait to show her around Balmoral. To bring her riding. 

‘Babe you know this means we have to tell your mother?’ Lexa reminded Clarke.

The blonde groaned collapsing back into her pillow. Clarke had been avoiding telling Abby about Lexa. The only reason they had met at Clarke’s family home was because Marcus had taken Abby away for a few days leaving the house free.

‘I’ll tell her, but I don’t think she’ll believe me’.

‘Then introduce me to her’ Lexa said gently. Clarke’s parents were a touchy subject. Clarke had told Lexa a lot about her dad and how her mom had coped with his death. While their relationship had improved a lot since Clarke moved out for university they still had their struggles, but they were both trying as was her mom’s boyfriend Marcus. He had always been polite to Clarke and never over stepped. Marcus had moved in with Abby when Clarke started university, now that they all lived together he tried his best to spend time with Clarke. 

‘Okay’ Clarke relented. Lexa pulled her down into another kiss. They might as well make the most of a free house while they could. 

A week later Lexa met Abby Griffin. She had dinner with Clarke and her mom. It had gone better than Clarke expected. Abby had been shocked when Clarke told her who would be coming to dinner and didn’t believe her until the princess turned up on their doorstep with a bouquet of flowers for her girlfriends mother. Lexa had charmed Abby that night. 

Lexa joined her grandmother the second week of July in Balmoral. Clarke wouldn’t be arriving until her last week in Scotland. She was working the first week and then would be going on holiday to Spain with Raven and some her old school friends. Then she would finally be joining Lexa for a week in the Scottish highlands. 

The week that Clarke spent in Balmoral had been nothing short of amazing. She was so nervous about meeting Lexa’s grandmother, but the Queen had been so kind to and welcoming to Clarke when she arrived. She still felt nervous around her but less so than she did the first time they met. Lexa taught Clarke how to ride a horse and Clarke swore she was never riding again after falling off a few times. They went hiking into the Scottish highlands and swimming in the lake on the estate. It was the perfect week. But soon it was back to reality for the young couple. Lexa had charity commitments before university started and Clarke went back to work as medical assistant. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa was nervous about starting university. She didn’t know what to expect. She had chosen Cambridge because it was one of the best history programmes in Britain. None of her friends went to uni there. Anya was at UCL with Clarke and Raven as was Bellamy while Octavia was at the University of Reading to be close to Lincoln. She was worried about trying to make friends if she was being honest. It would be hard to tell who was being genuine. There were moments she wished she has picked Imperial College in London. She would be close to her family, her friends and her girlfriend. Cambridge was nearly two hours away from London. 

Lexa was just thankful she got her own room. Some of the colleges in Cambridge required first years to share a room with someone else. Lexa’s room was similar to Clarke’s first year room in UCL. It was small with a twin bed, a desk and a chair. There was a pin board on the wall above her desk. The wardrobe was old and outdated. There was a bookshelf tucked into the corner of the room. Lexa had roped in her friends and Clarke to help her move in a few days before her orientation in the middle of September. The girls weren’t starting college until the beginning of October. 

Lexa didn’t have much stuff with her except for her clothes and few pictures of her with her family and friends and Clarke. Anya had the great idea to drag them all to Ikea. So they spent a day buying stuff Lexa was sure she didn’t need for her room. She got recognised a few times. She knew it was only a matter of time before people knew where she was attending university. Her families press office had a statement prepared to be released the day before Lexa’s orientation. The reason she was moving in earlier than most of the other first year students was to avoid being swarmed by people. 

That night after her friends, girlfriend and she had finished decorating Lexa’s room they sat around her room eating pizza. Lexa realised how much she was going to miss everyone, especially Clarke. 

‘Are you worried at all?’ Raven asked Lexa out of curiosity. Lexa and Raven had grown into close friends over the course of the summer, Lexa trusted Raven as much as she did any of her friends. 

‘Worried about what?’ Lexa questions eating a slice of pizza.

‘Starting uni I guess. I just remember how daunting it was meeting so many new people. I was lucky Clarke was going to the same university. But I imagine it’s a lot harder for you’ Raven said honestly.

Lexa sighed and said ‘I’m worried about meeting people. I won’t have a normal uni experience I know that, but I want it to be as normal as possible’. Clarke rubbed Lexa’s knee reassuringly. 

‘Lex you’ll be fine. Once lectures start you’ll have loads of work to do. Plus you want to join the hockey team, that’ll keep you busy and you’ll get to meet people. Plus we’re only a drive away’ Anya reassured her best friend. 

Lexa returned to London that night to spend her last few days with Clarke and her family before her orientation.

She had spoken to William about his time at uni in Scotland. He was honest with her and told her in the beginning it was rough but once he met his friends he settled in and had a relatively normal college experience. He lived in the halls of residence, rented a house with his friends, joined sports team and met his now wife Kate. He warned her to be careful when picking her friends. As Lexa sat in her room the night before orientation she reflected on the past few months of her life. She had gotten to travel, she finally came out to family, she had met Clarke and made new friends. She decided to think about the positives. She got to study the thing she loved, history at one of the best universities in the world. She was determined to make the best of her time at university. 

The first few days at Cambridge had been tough. Buckingham Palace announced that Lexa would be attending Cambridge, so everyone knew that there was a princess on campus. On her way to orientation she felt like everyone was watching her, she wasn’t wrong. When she sat down on one of the free benches in the lecture hall, people literally scrambled to get a seat next to her. 

The second day of orientation was better than the first. Lexa wore a cap and her glasses and arrived a few minutes late, she managed to get a free seat in the back row of the lecture hall. It was that day she meet John Murphy. He looked like he wanted to be there less than she did. Thus started their weird friendship. Through John she met his girlfriend Emori.  
They didn’t want to be friends Lexa because she was a princess, Murphy often committed how annoying the stares Lexa got were. She started to play hockey for the university and became friends with another fresher called Echo. At the beginning Lexa was apprehensive around them, but after the first few weeks she let herself be more open with her new friends. 

She got to be a regular fresher, going out drinking with her friends, turning up to lectures hungover. Starting assignments the night before they are due. 

Lexa still made time to see Clarke and her friends in London. She didn’t have lectures or seminars on a Thursday so she would drive to London every Wednesday and stay with them, in their shitty apartment in central London. Clarke came to stay with Lexa in Cambridge every second weekend. They made it work.

It took a while for Lexa to introduce Clarke and her other friends to her college friends. She wanted to be sure she could trust them with her biggest secret. Her college friends had never asked why she never hooked up with anyone on nights out. Lexa had brushed off plenty of advances since she’d started college. 

One night she and Murphy and Emori were studying in the library when Emori told Lexa ‘uh there’s a guy in my French class saying you slept together last Monday. Since you left early he saying you met at his apartment’. Lexa snorted at that.

She had gone out with Echo and a few of the girls on the hockey team after winning a game on Monday evening. A guy Echo knew from back home, James had joined them halfway through the night. He spent the better part of an hour trying to chat Lexa up to no avail. Lexa had told him she wasn’t interested and headed home early when Clarke called her. 

‘I can confirm that none of that is true’ Lexa told her friends. 

‘You know you could tell us if it was, we won’t say anything to anyone’ Emori told her honestly. They knew Lexa had been holding back a lot information about her life. They accepted it but they wanted her to know she could talk to them if she ever needed to.

‘Thanks Emori, I would tell you guys if I was hooking up with someone’ she took a deep breath and decided to tell them. ‘I’m seeing someone’.

That caused John to look up. It surprised him because in the four months they had known Lexa they had never seen her with any guys. ‘Look I didn’t say anything about it for obvious reasons. She goes to uni in London and-‘ Lexa stopped herself when she realised her slip up.

Murphy and his girlfriend shared a look. Now they got it. Lexa was dating a girl. 

Lexa was still, unsure what to do. ‘Princess relax we don’t care if your dating a girl’ Murphy told her before going back to his work. Just like that Lexa had come out to college friends. This was why they had become friends; they were easy and laid back but also loyal to a fault. 

A few days later Lexa told Echo she had a girlfriend. The hockey player just shrugged and said, ‘well that makes sense now’. She had seen Lexa turn down some really good-looking guys. 

Lexa decided to ask Clarke and some of her friends to come up to Cambridge for their Christmas celebration. The students made Christmas inner amongst their friend groups and would spend the night drinking, celebrating the end of exams. Since Lexa and Echo lived in the halls of residence they had their friend Christmas dinner at John and Emori’s tiny one-bedroom apartment. Clarke, Anya and Raven were driving up from London to meet them all before going out. 

Lexa was nervous about her childhood friends and girlfriend meeting her uni friends. She wanted them all to get along. However, Lexa soon learned there was no need for her to worry because everyone got on with well with each other. Anya and Echo gelled straight away while Clarke, Murphy and Emori got on great. Raven got on with Murphy but the two bickered nonstop about everything. The first term of university were some of the best months of Lexa’s life.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
They were together for almost a year when Lexa finally introduced Clarke the rest of her family. Clarke had only met her grandparents the week that she had spent up in Scotland. It wasn’t that Lexa was avoiding introducing Clarke to her dad and brothers, they just were both really busy with university. Lexa spent most her time in Cambridge. When she was in London she liked to spend that time with her friends and Clarke. Lexa’s brothers had asked at Christmas when then were finally going to get to meet Clarke. Her dad hadn’t pushed the issue but had told he would be delighted to meeting her when Lexa was ready to introduce her to him. She was more apprehensive about introducing her to her dad because of her stepmother. She didn’t want Clarke to feel uncomfortable. 

Things with Clarke were good, really good and Lexa didn’t want to mess it up. But she knew she needed to introduce them sooner or later. She had already met Abby a few times now since they started dating. 

So one weekend in March she brought Clarke to meet her brothers and her dad. It was one of the few occasions that everyone would be in one place, Harry and William were playing in a charity polo game to raise money for Harry’s charity. Lexa loved everything about polo, it was fast and unforgiving. She could let loose on the field. She had grown up playing the sport but had switched to show jumping when she went to secondary school, but polo had always been her favourite. 

The added bonus of bringing Clarke to the polo match was that she got to see her girlfriend in a beautiful blue sundress. It made her eyes an even more startling blue. The crowds at these events tended to be the rich and famous or members of the royal social circle. Lords, earls and viscounts and their children. 

While Clarke had been nervous about joining Lexa at such a public event she felt better about it when she found out Octavia and Bellamy would be attending. Bellamy would be playing on Harry’s team. 

It was a beautiful sunny day at Ham Polo Club in London. The sun was shining, there wasn’t a cloud in sight. It was the perfect day to play polo. Most of Lexa’s family had come out for the occasion. The Queen had opted to attend, her father and stepmother and a few of her cousins. Clarke didn’t know what to make of the grandeur of the event. People were sipping champagne in suits and dresses as the conversed among themselves waiting for the charity game to begin. 

‘Let’s find Octavia’ Lexa said to Clarke as they made their way through to crowd. Lexa had found it hard not to hold Clarke’s hand or press her hand to the small of her back, it was a habit she had gotten used to. But now that they were at such a public event, they couldn’t be affectionate. Lexa hated it.

Eventually the princess spotted her friend and Lincoln leaning against the fence waiting for the match to begin. They hadn’t seen Lincoln in a few months, not since he had started basic training at Sandhurst. 

Lincoln spotted his best friend in the crowd and waved over to her causing his girlfriend to turn to see who he was waving at. Octavia and Clarke had become good friends over the past year, so she was excited to get to see her.

‘Hey’ Lincoln greeted the couple as they approached. Lexa grinned at her best friend and pulled him into a hug. To anyone who didn’t know them it was an odd site. The princess and a huge man hugging by a polo field. Clarke and Octavia watched on with knowing grins. 

‘You to, Griffin’ said to Clarke holding his arms out after Lexa pulled away. The blonde grinned a hugged the soldier in training. Lincoln was a big softie, not that one could tell from looking at him. After hugs and hellos the two couples fell into a conversation until they were interrupted by Lexa’s brother.

‘Thank God you’re here Lex. I know it’s short notice, but I need you to play for my team. Roger’s been sick all morning and there’s no way he can play’ Harry pleaded with his little sister. 

‘Harry I can’t just play. I haven’t played in years and I can’t just leave Clarke. Even if I wanted to I don’t have any of my gear’.

‘We’ve got gear for you, you just needed to play, please. I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t have to. But we need someone else or we can’t play the match’ he explained. 

‘I can’t Harry, I’m sor’ Lexa was cut off by Clarke.

‘I’ll be fine with Lincoln and Octavia. Go and play’ Clarke reassured her with a squeeze of her forearm. 

Harry finally noticed the blonde standing next to his sister. 

‘Are you sure?’ Lexa asked guilty. Clarke nodded ‘go one. I’ve always wanted to see you play anyway’.

Sighing Lexa turned to her brother and said, ‘okay I guess I’m playing’. 

‘Thank you’ he said kissing her cheek before turning to the blonde and saying, ‘and thank you Clarke. I’m Harry by the way’ he introduced himself to his sisters girlfriend by offering a hand.

‘It’s nice to finally meet you’ Clarke smiled at him as they shook hands.

‘Likewise. She never shuts up about you’ he said turning towards the princess. 

‘Harry’ Lexa interjected not wanting her brother to embarrass her. Clarke couldn’t help but grin at Lexa. 

‘Alright, alright let’s go then’ he pointed towards the stables, before leaving he said, ‘it was nice to meet you Clarke’.

Lexa snuck a quick kiss to Clarke's cheek before following her brother towards the stables. Clarke watched the two tease each other as they went. She spent the next few hours watching and cheering for her girlfriend play polo with Octavia and Lincoln. Lexa’s team managed to win the close match by 1 score. Clarke didn’t really understand the rules, but she was mesmerised by the speed an intensity of the match. Lexa was in her element riding a beautiful chestnut stallion. 

As they watched Lexa’s grandmother hand out prizes to the winners, Clarke, Octavia and Lincoln caught up. Lincoln was on leave for a few weeks before he had to back to Sandhurst for his final bit of training. Octavia had come to watch Bellamy play in the polo match and to visit her parents for the weekend before she returned to the University of Reading where she was studying business. Clarke liked Lexa’s friends. She never felt out of place when she hung out with them despite them coming very different backgrounds. It was no secret the Blake’s were very wealthy. But you would never have guessed it when you spoke to Octavia or Bellamy. Lincoln’s family had worked for the royal family for years. Even though he wasn’t as well off as his girlfriend’s family he had been a member of the royal social circle his entire life. 

The trio were waiting for Lexa to return when Clarke heard a woman say behind her ‘Clarke darling is that you?’. She turned around to find Lexa’s grandmother standing behind her. Clarke had met the Queen a few times since their first meeting last summer. Every time she was around her she still felt nervous. She dropped to curtsy to the queen as was custom. 

‘Oh none of that now dear’ Elizabeth said taking her hand. ‘How have you been?’ she inquired.

‘I’ve been good your majesty. I’ve been busy with university work’ she told her with a nervous smile.

Elizabeth could tell she was making her granddaughters girlfriend nervous. She said ‘dear there’s no need to be nervous. Now come and walk with me. Tell me how you finding your course. You are studying medicine aren’t you’ the Queen asked softly taking Clarke’s arm. 

Clarke relaxed a bit and started to tell her all about her latest clinical rotation. 

Lexa was walking back from the stables with her brothers when she spotted her girlfriend talking to her grandmother. She couldn’t hold back her smile as she watched Clarke lost in conversation. Her granny was listening intently to whatever they were talking about. William followed his sisters gaze to their grandmother, spotting the blonde she was chatting to. 

‘Is that Clarke?’ he asked nudging Lexa to get her attention.

‘Yeah that’s her’ Lexa confirmed.

‘Well it looks like granny likes her’ William smiled down at his little sister who had the biggest smile he’d ever seen on her face. He knew how much it meant to Lexa to have their family, especially their grandmother like Clarke. He’d gone through the same thing with Kate when they started dating back in university. 

‘Come on, I want to meet her’ William told her pulling the princess into a side hug as they walked over to their grandmother. No one else would ever attempt to interrupt the Queen besides her grandchildren. 

‘Granny’ William said interrupting the Queen and Clarke’s conversation. The Queen looked up to see her three grandchildren standing before her. 

‘Yes, dear’ she asked.

‘I wanted to introduce myself to Clarke. We haven’t gotten the chance to meet yet’ William struck out his hand to the blonde. 

‘It’s really good to finally meet you’ he said warmly, Clarke just smiled at the third in line to the British throne and said the same thing. Lexa could tell that Clarke was nervous, she was fiddling with the hem of her sleeve. Something she always did when she got nervous. 

‘Clarke was just telling me about her latest clinical rotation. I’m quite impressed’ Elizabeth said to her grandchildren. 

‘I um.. I.. thank you’ Clarke sputtered to the Queen. Lexa found it adorable. God, she was so in love with Clarke. She hadn’t told her yet; she was waiting for the right time, but she nearly blurted it out right here in front of her granny and her brothers. It meant the world to Lexa that her family liked Clarke and that Clarke liked them. 

People around the polo fields watched the royal family with interest, wandering who the blonde girl the Queen had been talking to was. If only they knew the truth.

Finally managed to get Clarke away from her family, leaving her brothers to escort the Queen to her waiting car. She wanted to show Clarke the stables, mostly because she knew they would be alone there. Lexa stopped in front of the stall if one of the horses her family owned, the horse she had ridden today. Willow. 

‘Your amazing, you know that right’ Lexa told her girlfriend as Clarke petted the chestnut horse on the neck. 

‘Lex’ Clarke smiled unsure of how to respond. These were the moments that no one ever got to see. The princess who loved more than anything to make her girlfriend smile. Lexa glanced around the stable yard. There was no one but them around. She decided to risk it and pulled Clarke into a kiss. 

‘I love you’ Lexa rasped between kisses.

‘What?’ Clarke asked shocked, realising what Lexa had just said.

‘I love you, like a lot’ Lexa grinned against her girlfriends lips. 

‘You don’t have to say it back, I just needed to tell y-‘ Clarke cut Lexa off with a searing kiss. ‘I love you too’ Clarke whispered when they finally came up for air. 

‘You do?’ Lexa asked quietly. Her voice small as she asked the blonde. 

‘Yeah I do Lex, I love you’ Clarke promised pulling the princess into a hug. Lexa buried her head in Clarke's hair, savouring the moment. It was in that moment that Lexa the Clarke was it for her, she never wanted anyone else but Clarke. 

Clarke understood Lexa like no one else in life did, not even her family. She was patient with her, she knew when Lexa needed time to herself. Clarke was one of the few people in the world that didn’t ask Lexa for anything. 

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Lexa’s time at Cambridge flew by. Clarke and she were still going strong three years into their relationship and Lexa couldn’t be happier. She had decided that after graduating she wanted to join the British Armed Forces. She had always been drawn to the army when she was younger and when she finished secondary school she had been torn between attending uni or joining the army. While she loved her time at Cambridge, Lexa knew that this is what she wanted to do. 

Her grandfather, her father, her uncles and her two brothers had all served in the British Armed Forces. She wanted to follow in their footsteps. So three months before she graduated from University Lexa signed up to join the army. The first person she told was her grandmother, whom she needed permission from to join the army. Elizabeth hadn’t thrilled when Alexandra came to her asking for permission, but she accepted that this was what her granddaughter wanted to do. There was no talking her out of it. The second person Lexa told was Clarke.

It hadn’t gone down well. It had been really badly. ‘Why would you want to join the army, Lexa?’ Clarke shouted as she paced around her small bedroom.

‘You know I nearly joined after I was done with school’.

‘Yes I did, but you didn’t join then Lexa’s that’s the point. You’ve spent three years at uni studying history. You love history. I don’t get how you could just throw away your degree’ Clarke said angrily trying to make sense of her girlfriend’s decision.

‘That’s not fair, Clarke. I’m not wasting anything. What can I do with my degree. Become a teacher, a lecturer. We both know that will never happen’ Lexa snapped. She didn’t have many career options as princess. The army was one of few open to her. 

‘Lexa I can’t go through this again. Dad joined the army, and he died. He didn’t come back’ Clarke cried out. 

‘Hey, look at me. I promise you it won’t be like that’ Lexa softened when she realised why Clarke was so against her joining the army. She should’ve realised sooner that it was because of Jake. 

‘You can’t make promises like that. He said the exact same thing and he didn’t come home’. 

Clarke couldn’t stay here she needed to leave, she turned to leave the room. ‘I can’t be here right now. You need to be gone when I get home’. With that she left her apartment, left Lexa standing alone in her bedroom.

They didn’t speak for nearly a week. Lexa had thought she had ruined things between them. I had been the worst fight they ever had. Sure they had fought before, but usually one of them apologised after a day or two. This was the longest Lexa had gone without talking to Clarke in three years. But nearly a week after their fight, Clarke turned up on Lexa’s doorstep in Cambridge.

Clarke apologised for leaving and Lexa broke down in tears in her girlfriend’s arms. She couldn’t imagine her life without Clarke. They spent hours talking that night. They talked about what it meant for their relationship, they talked about Jake and how Clarke still was dealing with a lot of emotions about her dad. Lexa promised Clarke that night she wouldn’t ever make a big decision without her again, They were in this together. They were partners. Things had gotten better between them, but Clarke still had issues with Lexa joining the army, it scared her a lot. But they were working on overcoming those fears together. Lexa got accepted into Sandhurst a month before she was due to graduate from university. She would begin her training in September of that year.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
After three years together, they had still managed to keep their relationship at out the public eye. Clarke had been pictured with Lexa, but the world had just assumed that they were close friends. However the summer of 2016 would change Lexa’s world in a many different ways. 

After graduating from Cambridge she surprised Clarke with a trip to Australia. Just the two of them. On that trip Lexa decided that wanted to ask Clarke to marry her. To marry her before she left for Sandhurst. She knew they were young, but Lexa knew that Clarke was the one for her. She didn’t propose in Australia though, she waited until they were staying in Balmoral for a few weeks in July. 

One evening they lay in bed when Lexa finally asked Clarke. 

‘Marry me’ she whispered in the dark.

‘What’ Clarke sputtered utterly shocked, turning in Lexa’s arms not sure she heard her friend correctly.

‘Marry me’ Lexa repeated cupping Clarke’s cheeks. 

Clarke was dumbfounded. This was the last thing she expected Lexa to say. ‘I love you so much. I know that you’re the person I’m going to spend the rest of my life with. I don’t want to wait years to marry you. I know were young and people are going to tell us to wait but I don’t care, so will you marry me?’ Lexa asked, her voice thick with emotion.

Clarke didn’t need to think about it any further and she blurted out ‘yes’ with tears streaming down her cheeks. ‘Of course, I’ll marry you’.

If you asked Lexa she would tell you that was one of the best nights of her life. 

The following day Lexa told her family she had asked to marry her. Her brothers were surprised but supportive. Her father on the other hand thought they should wait another few years. Charles was in the middle of telling Lexa that she should wait when the Queen interrupted her son.

‘Charles leave her be. Alexandra is this really what you want’ Elizabeth asked her granddaughter.

Lexa nodded, unable to speak. 

‘Then marry Clarke. You deserve to be happy and I know that girl makes you the happiest you’ve ever been. I think you understand what kind of a commitment you are making. I was already married to your grandfather when I as your age’ the Queen smiled at her favourite grandchild who was on the verge of tears. Lexa hugged her grandmother. Elizabeth had always understood Lexa, had been there for her in the hardest moments in her life, now she got to be here for the happiest moment in her life. The Queen of Great Britain shot her oldest son a look that could kill when he was about to object once again. 

Her Royal Highness Princess Alexandra Victoria Elizabeth Mountbatten-Windsor married Clarke Jane Griffin on July 28th 2016 at Balmoral Estate in Scotland in front of just 30 guests. Lexa’s grandparents, brothers, stepmother and father, Clarke’s mother and stepfather and their closest friends were the only guests invited. Marcus Kane walked his stepdaughter down the makeshift aisle with tears in his eyes. 

Lexa had given Clarke her great grandmother’s engagement ring. It was simple and elegant, a simple golden band priceless diamonds embedded in it. The couple exchanged the traditional Welsh gold wedding rings worn by the royal family. Lexa cried listening did to Clarke’s vows and vice versa. It was the perfect day. It was the best day of Clarke’s life.  
As was customary, as the daughter of the heir to the throne the Queen styled the couple with new titles. Clarke was given the tittle, duchess of Lancaster while Lexa was given her late mothers tittle, the Princess of Wales. 

Queen Elizabeth II of Great Britain watched on as her granddaughter danced with her wife at their small wedding reception. She had never seen Alexandra so happy. She was thankful that Alexandra had met Clarke. She had worried Lexa would close herself off from meeting someone when she came out to her all those years ago. The life as a royal was hard an it was essential that royals had someone they could rely on. Elizabeth knew that her granddaughter could rely on Clarke Griffin. 

They would need each other in the weeks that followed. Now that Alexandra was married an announcement of her marriage had to made. They had discussed this in the weeks leading up to the wedding and Alexandra understood what marrying Clarke meant. It meant the whole world would soon be aware of their relationship. Elizabeth promised to hold off on the announcement until they were married, to let them have this day. 

She always knew her granddaughter would change the world. Alexandra didn’t realise it yet, but by living her truth and falling in love she already had. Elizabeth knew that her granddaughter and her wife would inspire others with their love story. She just hoped the world was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda just started typing this chapter after i posted the last chapter and couldn't stop. i originally planned for clexa to get married a year in the future but i couldn't help myself i wanted to write a clexa wedding sooner. the next chapter will involve the public finding out about clexa so stay tuned. 
> 
> this is one of the longest chapters i have ever written, i hope you all enjoyed this chapter. thanks for reading it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to change some things about Prince Charles and Princess Diana's marriage for the story. They were already separated by the time Lexa was born, and the public were well aware they were separated and planned to divorce. In this story Lexa was born in 1994 so she would 26 in 2020. She's ten years younger than Prince Harry and 12 years younger than Prince William.


End file.
